The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing system for processing a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens.
According to an eyeglass lens processing device, a lens held by a lens chuck is roughly processed by a roughening grindstone. Thereafter, the lens is finished to process by a finishing grindstone (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,826 (JP-A-11-333684)). When the lens is held by the lens chick, a base portion of a cup fixed to a surface of the lens is mounted to a cup holder provided to the lens chuck, another chuck is moved to a side of the lens to hold the lens. Further, the cup is attached to an optical center of the lens or a geometrical center of a target lens shape by a cup attaching device (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,501 (JP-A-2001-62688)). The cup attaching device is also referred to as a blocker.
Meanwhile, in processing the lens, when powers (spherical power, cylindrical power, astigmatism axis (axial angle)) of left and right lenses differ from each other, it is important to process the lenses without mistaking the left and the right lenses. Therefore, an operator (processor) pays close attention so as not to mistake the left and right lenses. In correspondence therewith, marks, characters or the like for identifying the left and right lenses are marked on surfaces of the lenses by a pen or the like. Further, there is also proposed a cup capable of identifying left and right lenses by a cup having a difference in presence/absence of forming a recess portion or a hole at a base portion of the cup (refer to, for example, JP-A-8-252754).
However, according to the method of marking the marks or the like by the pen on the surfaces of the lenses, an operation of marking a mark and an operation of erasing the mark are needed. The operations take time and labor for the operator. Further, in a case of a lens coated by a water-repellant coating, a mark cannot be attached thereto.
The method of identifying the lenses by forming the recess portion or the hole at the base portion of the cup, shapes of the left and right cups cannot significantly be changed. Therefore, the recess portion or the hole is small, and therefore, the identification is not facilitated at a glance.